This invention relates to the pressure testing of the internal strength of structures. More specifically, the invention relates to the means for supplying hydraulic test fluid to the interior of a length of pipe for hydraulically testing the internal strength of the pipe.
The process of hydraulically testing a length of pipe generally comprises fitting sealing devices into or around the ends of the pipe to be tested, admitting hydraulic fluid through an opening in one of the sealing devices, filling the pipe with hydraulic fluid, increasing the hydraulic pressure on the fluid to a predetermined value, checking the pipe for any cracks through which hydraulic fluid may be leaking under pressure, reducing the level of hydraulic fluid pressure on the fluid in the pipe after the test has been completed and removing the hydraulic test fluid from the pipe.
When the pipe is being filled with hydraulic fluid there is no necessity for the hydraulic fluid to be under very great pressure. Accordingly, the pipe is generally filled with hydraulic fluid under low pressure with the high hydraulic pressure being applied only during the testing phase of the process. The hydraulic fluid under relatively low pressure used to fill the pipe may be supplied from one source and the hydraulic fluid under high pressure to test the pipe may be supplied from another source.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved means for supplying hydraulic fluid under low pressure and hydraulic fluid under high pressure into a length of pipe for hydraulically testing the strength of the pipe. The improved method of the present invention permits the design and operation of fully automatic pipe testing machinery.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.